Question: The scale on a map is 2cm : 7km. If two cities are 18cm apart on the map, what is the actual distance in km between the two cities?
The scale means that every 2cm on the map corresponds to an actual distance of 7km. A distance of 18cm on the map is the same as 9 $\cdot$ 2cm. The actual distance between the two cities is 9 $\cdot$ 7km, or 63km.